Orange Duct Tape
by The Converse Queen
Summary: Shane Chelle  aka Shelly  has been living with the Weasley's for as long as she can remember. What happens when one of her best friends starts to fall for her quirkyness and vice versa? Crap summary. T for cursing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright so here's my story. :D based in GoF. If you get a chance like even if you don't want future chapter's please review cause I really want to know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter otherwise I'd be living in the Bahamas :D Only own Shanee**

Orange Duct Tape

By: The Converse Queen

"Oh Healer Shane!" Fred and George Weasley called up the stairs of the Burrow.

"I'm not a Healer yet!" Shane Chelle shouted back.

"Yes! But you _will_ be Shelly! You will!" They screamed together.

Shane laughed and slipped on her orange robes. She walked out of her room and slid down the stair case banister to where Fred and George where waiting for her. "Hello," Shane said cheerfully.

"Eh-lo," They chorused. Shane laughed and they all walked to the table, arm in arm, Shane in the middle. The group sat down the way too and started eating by taking a drink of orange juice at the same time too.

Obviously Ron noticed this because he said, "I swear. Sometimes I think you guys are triplet's not just twins."

Fred, George and Shane all looked at each other and burst into laughter. Their faces turned red with laughing so much and Shane fell out of her chair. George helped her up. Shane's face felt flushed and she brushed her turquoise hair out of her face. George smiled at her and they began to eat again.

Once they finished Fred and George said they were going with their dad to pick up Harry. Shane asked why but they just said, "Wait and see." She laughed at this but agreed whole-heartedly.

Shane walked to the sitting room and sat on the couch. She was currently staying at the Burrow. Shane had always been living at the Burrow. She wasn't related to the Weasley's but it felt like that all the time. She even stayed in Charlie's room now that he lives in Romania! The Weasley's are her family and that's that. After the school year they are the ones that pick her up. Shane talks to Molly about the stuff you talk to your mom about! Bill taught her how to ride a broomstick! Ron, Charlie and Bill are all like her brothers. Ginny (Sadly) is like her sister. Oh yeah. By the way, Shane hates Ginny. It's not even funny. Just the way that Ginny flounces around, pretending to be funny just pisses Shane off. The way she flicks her hair behind her shoulder is just so…AGHHHH! Shane has turquoise hair that she dyed herself when she was 12. She has freckles all over her arms and face from being out in the sun too much. Shane has what Muggles call it, a "farmer's tan" from not being accustomed to wearing tank tops except in the comfort of her own home.

After a while, Shane had fallen asleep and Fred, George, Ron, Arthur and Harry had come back. Shane woke up to a loud crashing coming through the fireplace next to her. She shot up and saw Fred and George falling through it. Shane burst out laughing and so did they. She fell off the bed and was rolling on the ground next to the twins. They all were panting when they finished.

"Hey," Shane finally said. "You guys wanna go for a walk or something?"

"Sure," George said sitting up.

"Uh… I have to take a shower!" Fred said smirking.

Shane glared at him but the two friends got up and walked out the front door, to the field. They walked side by side out to the meadow in front of the Burrow. Shane's cheeks were burning. She had the biggest crush on George ever since her fourth year.

"So uh…why'd you and Fred go to pick up Harry?" she asked.

"Oh, cause to like carry the bags and stuff. I think that would be easier than going in a flying car," George joked.

Shane laughed and shoved him a little to the side. He shoved her back and then beamed at her. She laughed leaned her head on his shoulder. All at once she regretted this and looked up at George. "Um, would that be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…sure," he answered.

"O-okay," she stuttered and leaned her head on his shoulder while they kept walking. Her heart was sure to pump out of her rib cage it was pounding so hard. Slowly the sun-set in front of them, the sky mixed with purples, blues, oranges and pinks. Suddenly a rabbit ran in front of them and Shane, being the girl she is, shot her head up and started chasing after it. She sprinted faster than the rabbit and soon had to slow down to let it catch up. Once it was in front of her she dove. Something furry was in her hands but scrambled away. "Dammit!" she muttered.

Shane heard George laughing from behind her. She looked down and saw she had landed in a giant pile of mud. She stood up and looked at herself. She was covered in mud all down her front. She turned around and saw George cracking up.

"Oh you think this is funny?" Shane smirked.

"Yeah, it's pretty funny," he admitted.

"Oh okay Georgie. Here come give your best friend a hug." Shane started walking towards George with her arms stretched out. "C'mon!"

"Ummm, no thanks Shane! I'm good!" he protested and started backing up.

"C'mon Georgie! You know you want a hug from your best friend!" she said and ran towards him.

"No! No!" George laughed as Shane wrapped her muddy self around him. In revenge for getting him muddy, he picked her up and threw her on top of his shoulder. Shane hates getting picked up.

"Put me down George! Put me down right now!" Shane couldn't help laughing as George twirled her around on his shoulder.

Finally the redhead put Shane down. She looked between them and they were both covered in mud. Slowly but surely, Shane realized that George was leaning towards her. She wasn't really sure what was happening but it couldn't be good. George was inches from her lips. Shane backed away because a loud bang came from inside the Burrow.

"Um…uh…we should go check that out!" she stuttered and ran back into the tall house. George just stood there looking befuddled.

The next day, Shane felt a tapping on her forehead. Then a shoving. This made her wake up immediately. "What the hell? It's like 5:00 in the freaking morning!" she groggily shouted.

"C'mon now dear. Wake up. You're going somewhere very special today," the voice said gently.

"Where…?" she asked suspiciously.

"I think Fred and George should tell you," Mrs. Weasley excitedly.

Shane, with a very weird look on her face, got out of bed and watched Mrs. Weasley exit the room. She raised an eyebrow and walked downstairs after her.

When they reached the kitchen, Fred and George were practically falling asleep on the table. Shane yawned a very loud yawn and said "Hey my little Scarface," to Harry while messing with his already messy hair. She sat down next to George and asked, "Where are we going?"

"You don't know?" he asked appalled and looked to his father.

"I didn't have the chance to tell her!" he explained.

"What about you Frederick?" George asked turning to his twin.

"I-I tried last night but she was in the sh-shower…"he said yawning.

"Hello? Shane's right here!" Shane gestured around her.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Shelly," George apologized and began to eat again.

"Well? Where are we going?" she asked annoyed.

"To the World Cup you idiot!" Ron blurted out from behind her.

"WHAT?" Shane screamed suddenly very awake. "Omigod! The Irish team is playing! I'm going to see…see…_Lynch!_" she cried falling into a chair next to Fred.

He laughed and ruffled her messy hair that was in an already messy bun. She smiled at him and vaguely registered that George had a very angry look on his face.

After breakfast Mrs. Weasley was practically shoving people up and down the stairs. Shane was changing into her full-blown-out Irish supporter outfit. She was wearing a brown mini skirt that sort of puffed out, a black shirt with a green four-leaf clover on it, brown gladiator sandals, a green fedora and her neon green back-pack with all her crap shoved in it. (Which was a lot may I add). She pulled her turquoise hair into a fish-tail braid on her left shoulder. Shane walked back down the stairs to find Fred and George waiting for her in the kitchen. She hooked arms with them and they made their way to the front yard where everyone else was waiting for the group.

The group started marching up the hill to who knows where. After about 30 seconds, Shane said, "George! Will you carry me please?"

"It's only been 45 seconds!"

"30 actually, and so?"

"No! Ask Fred!"

"Oh Fre –,"

"No! Ask George!"

"Oh Geor –,"

"No! Ask Fred!"

"Oh Fre –,"

"Okay this is going nowhere! Shane, just jump on George's back. He's the one that almost kissed you last night!" Ginny shouted.

Shane's face burned with embarrassment and she muttered something about, "not really being tired at all." Fred smirked at the awkwardness floating from the two love birds.

About 3 minutes later, Fred caught up with George in the back and whispered, "So is it true? You guys almost kissed?"

"Yeah, but then a loud bang came from inside and she ran into the house," George whispered sadly.

"That sucks man…"

"I know right? Whoever made that noise, I'm gonna kill…"

"Oh, yeah right! You do that George!"

"What?"

"Oh never mind."

The twins caught up with the rest of the group and they soon neared a small boot on top of a hill where the Weasley's and The Diggory's were already waiting. They all grabbed onto the boot, Shane's hand brushing George's on the way, and Mr. Diggory counted down from 3. "3…2…1!"

Shane got pulled from behind somewhere around her stomach and was launched into the air. A couple seconds later she landed in a rumpled heap in between Fred and George. "Uh… That was odd…" she muttered getting up and watching Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory and Cedric floating down from the sky. "Show offs…" Shane heard Fred mutter.

They began walking again when the Diggory's spilt up from the Weasley's. Shane waved good-bye to Cedric and he waved back. George crinkled his eye-brows at her strange action. "How do you know Diggory?"

"I met him at a Quidditch game last year. He was leaving the field when we played against Hufflepuff and on my way to see Harry, I bumped into him," explained Shane.

"Ah," George said skeptically. "I see."

"Um. Okay? C'mon, everyone else is ahead of us," she pointed out and ran ahead of George, following the Weasley's into the mass crowd of people. George stood there quizzically for minute baffled but soon sprinted to catch up with his family.

The large family soon reached their tents and the boys and girls split up into their own tents. When Fred and George were examining the tent they were assigned to, George heard someone scream, "Holy shit!" from the girls' tent. George laughed at Shane's _"Shaneness" _and went to sit down with Fred, waiting for them to be signaled that the Quidditch game was going to start.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter! :D so proud of myself. Never done that before :D So if you guys review again, (BESIDES the Chicken Love, you still can but other than you!) more chapters comee! :D Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Only own Shane, Trent, Sam and Will...**

* * *

><p>An hour later, the Weasley's, Shane, Hermione and Harry were all sitting in the boys camp sipping butterbeer while getting ready for the Quidditch game. So far with green sharpie Shane had already drawn a four leaf clover on all of the kids faces. "Now we'll know who were hanging out with &amp; who were not!" she had said.<p>

George laughed at this and the large family started walking to the biggest stadium Shane had ever seen. "Holy shit!" she screamed for the second time this day. Fred laughed as Mr. Weasley calmed down everyone who started staring at the weird girl with turqouise hair. Obviously Shane did not notice or didn't care because she kept walking and gawking at the huge stadium. They walked into the large stadium and started trekking up the long staircase to the top where Mr. Weasley had got tickets for all of them.

"Awesome seating, Dad," Ron said looking around them.

"Yeah thanks Mr. Weasley," Harry said quietly.

"No problem boys," he said smiling at the two best friends.

Once they had finally reached their seating arrangements, Shane ran to the front row and Fred and George followed. Soon the Malfoy's and some random guy with a funny accent showed up with Fudge. "Who are is that?" Shane asked Fred nodding towards the people talking behind them.

"Some guy with an accent," he replied watching the field even though nothing was happening.

"Uhm...well here's the thing...I KNOW THAT," she shouted in his ear causing him to back up and laugh at her.

Soon the Quidditch game started with the Bulgarians' mascots coming out. All of the boys in the stadium were suddenly leaning over the safety bar. Shane looked around at all the guys, (espcially George, wink wink). She hit George on the back pulling him out of the clouds. "What are you doing you retard? Hello? Earth to George Fabian Weasley?" Shane shouted.

"Uh, I think...what?" he said confused.

"Okay whats up with all the fucking guys all around here? Why are they all like, 'Derrr herp de derp,'" Shane said looking around her.

"It's the Veela. Their like woman players," Draco Malfoy explained from beside her.

Shane screamed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've been sitting here the whole time," Draco said laughing.

"Oh, well uh. Thanks, I guess...?" Shane smiled a weak smile at him, as the Veela finally left the stadium and Leprechaun's showed up. "HOLY SHIT! THERE'S FREAKING SMALL IRISH MEN DANCING IN FRONT OF US! Fred! George! Look!" Shane screamed frantically pointing and jumping up and down.

"I know Shane," George and Fred said together. "They're dancing small irish men in front of us..."

After the mascots left, the Quidditch players showed up. First the Bulgarians with everyone having a spaz about Viktor Krum. Then the Irish team flew in...

"HOLY FUCKING CRAPNESS! OH MY EFFING FREAKING _gaawwwwwwwwdddd!_" Shane shouted getting on her hand's and knees bowing in front of Lynch and the Irish Team. Fred and George burst out laughing while the rest of the people stared at the odd group. You can't blame them either. I mean a freaking girl with turqouise hair bowing and two redheaded twins laughing their asses off... SIRIUSly. :D

Finally the Quidditch game started. George couldn't really pay attention though, with Shane jumping up and down every 5 seconds. Fred caught George staring at her and he whispered, "2nd base dude!"

George punched him in the arm just as the Bulgarians scored and Shane was screaming her head off, sticking the middle finger up constantly at them. After awhile of both of the teams had scored a lot and there was a lot of cursing coming from Shane's mouth. Suddenly Shane looked out at the field and saw Viktor Krum heading for the snitch. "LYNCH! LYNCH! HE'S GOING FOR IT YOU RETARD!" Shane jumped up and down pointing but it was too late. Krum had caught the snitch, but...

"IRELAND STILL WON! But Krum caught the snitch!" She screamed.

Fred and George were jumping up and down singing, "We're rich! We're rich!"

"What do you mean you're rich?" Shane asked confused.

"We bet our entire life savings-"

"WHAT?"

"Listen! We bet our entire life savings with Ludo Bagman that Krum would catch the snitch but Ireland would still win! And that just happened!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"WE KNOW!"

The threesome started jumping up and down laughing and singing and dancing. "Oh my God!" Shane shouted hugging the two.

After all of that, the family headed back to their tent, Fred, George and Shane talking the whole time.

"Oh my God, you two are rich, I have two rich friends, and IRELAND WON THE CUP!" Shane shouted and some Ireland supporters looked over and punched the air. Shane ran over and hugged all them, (a group of teenage boys) and they all smiled at each other. "I'll meet you guys back at camp in like 5 minutes," Shane said and turned to the guys.

"Does she know them?" George whispered to Fred walking away.

"I don't know," Fred muttered and they walked in their tent.

Meanwhile Shane was sitting with the group of Irish supporters. "I'm Shane," she said shaking their hands.

"I'm Trent," a guy with blonde hair said. His blue eyes sparkled. "This is Sam," he gestured to a guy with really curly and bushy red hair. He waved and Shane waved back. "And this is Will," Trent said as a guy with flippy brown hair showed up.

"Hey," Shane said and they all sat on some tree stumps. They all talked for a long time. Finally Shane asked, "Do you guys go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "We're in Ravenclaw. You?"

"Gryffindor," Shane said slightly sadly. "Are you in your 6th year?" she asked.

"Yup," Trent said. "Well except for Will. He's a year younger then us."

"Oh that sucks. So is my friend Katie Bell. Do you know her? She has like blondish hair, kinda short...plays chaser on the Quidditch team," Shane explained to Will.

"Uh, I think I've seen her around..." Will said. "She's kinda pretty actually."

Shane laughed and glanced at her watch. "Oh shit," she muttered. "Uh I have to go. My...family is probably worried."

"Aww, we'll make sure to say hi to us in the school year," Trent said as Shane got up.

"Okay," Shane said laughing. "Later!" she yelled running away, taking a short-cut through the woods. Once she got back to the tent, Mr. Weasley whispered frantically,

"Death Eaters are here!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the patronage to this story! :D I have never even gotten 3 chapters done beforee... So thanks again! And also, I just figured out what a "Mary-sue" was and I would like to know if you thought Shane was a little "Mary-Sueish" So if you could tell me in a review that would be fun for mee :)**

**Disclaimer: Only own Shanee not the Harry Potter universe...**

**P.S. WHO SAW HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2? I DID IT WAS AMAAZING! I was crying my eyes out like every minute! I suggest you go see it :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>What<em>?" Shane hissed.

"Death Eaters," George said walking over to her.

"I know what he said, smart one," she spat at him. For some weird reason the words, "death" and "eaters" struck a nerve inside her. Now that Shane was concentrating she could hear the screams coming from outside and was suddenly very worried. _Why am I so scared? Man up you chicken! _Shane thought.

"Fred, George, you take Ginny and Shane," Mr. Weasley instructed quickly. "Harry, Ron and Hermione, you guys stay together and find somewhere to hide. I have to help the Ministry."

Fred and George nodded as, Shane reluctlantly followed Ginny out of the tent as they were suddenly swampped by screaming witches and wizards as they ran for their lives. Shane paused in fear as she looked around, terrified. She shook her head coming out of the trance and ran after Fred and George. When she caught up to them they were making their way to the forest. "Wait up you wing-bats!" Shane screamed and caught on to George's hand as they were pulled from Ginny and Fred. Shane pulled George in the woods and onto a path. "Okay where the hell are Ginny and Fred? We have to find them!" she whispered urgently.

"I know," George breathed while pulling Shane along the path, looking around.

"Where do you think they went?" Shane asked.

"No bloody idea. I lost them in the-"

"George?" Shane whispered and stopped moving arbruptly.

He turned around and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Please don't tell anyone I told you this or I swear I will kick you where the sun don't shine so hard..." Shane threatened.

"Trust me I won't. I know your kicks," he laughed.

Shane laughed to. "Okay well, the thing is...I'm...r-really actaully kinda...s-s-scared," she whispered almost unaudible.

George stuttered a little letting this fact wash over him. Shane Anna Chelle could not be scared. He couldn't even wrap his mind around that sentence. She **_can't_ **be scared! It's just not possible. This dare-devil that jumped into the lake in the middle of the winter; She jumped out of Gryffindor tower into the 6 foot snow drift under the window; She sits on top of the Burrow in thunder storms and reads and writes up there. She can't be scared.

"Uh George?"

George looked up and saw Shane staring at him.

"Can we try and find the Portkey now and your family?" she asked. "I know it must be a shock to you that I'm kinda scared and all but you can't panic. C'mon," she ordered while grabbing his hand. George smiled to himself as they started walking back towards the mass group of people. Once they reached the edge of the forest, Shane watched for a gap in the people who were running and screaming. Finally one came and she pulled George into the mass quantity of people. She was getting pushed and shoved around from all the panicing people, trying to get away from the Death Eaters. She tried holding on to George's hand but she got seperated from him. "George!" There was no reply but the screams from the terrified wizards around her. Shane kept running and running towards the exit with the giant mob.

Finally Shane reached the hill where their Portkey was. She saw Fred and Ginny standing a little bit up the hill with their dad, Harry, Hermione and Ron. Then George, without seeing her and vice versa, walked up the hill towards his family. Shane ran up to Fred and hugged him. "Oh, my God! Where did you guys go?" she yelled.

"We got lost in the crowd then headed for the woods. We thought you were following us so we kept going..." Fred said.

"Oh, well at least your not dead!" Shane said cheerfully and hugged Fred again.

"Hah! Yeah at least were not dead! The Dark Mark was conjured with Harry's wand!" he whispered to Shane as they went to sit on the hill.

"What do you mean with, 'Harry's wand'?" she asked confused.

"Harry didn't conjure it of course. Someone else did, but not with their own wand. They used _his_," Fred explained.

Just as Shane was about to reply someone popped down next to her. "Eh-lo," George said smiling at his best friends.

"Hey," Shane smiled at him. "Where did you go? I was so confused and like, 'What the chicken? Where did George go?'"

Fred and George laughed just as Mr. Weasley came back and they all used the Portkey back to the Burrow.

Once they got there Shane went up to her's/Charlie's bedroom and got changed into plaid pajama pants and a white tee-shirt. She took her hair out of the fish-tail and stuck it up in a bun. She walked back downstairs and yawned as she sat down on the couch. George came over and sat down next to her while putting his arm around her shoulder. "I'm tired..." she complained while leaning her head on George's shoulder.

George laughed as he tickled her in the side of the stomach.

Very loud pitched screams and laughs came from Shane's mouth as she tried to kick George away. "Stop! Stop! You know I don't like tickling!" she laughed as he finally stopped.

"Wow calm down Shelly! Merlin's pants!" he laughed as Shane and George both went to bed.

When Shane reached her room she sat down on her bed. Today was a very odd one for her. She didn't really know what to make of it. And when George had almost kissed her! Was he even trying to kiss her? Or was like he just falling with his perfectly soft lips in front of her almost begging Shane to "come hither." Shane groaned and fell back onto the twin bed and after a couple hours, finally fell asleep.


End file.
